


Cracked Glass (Cinderella Retelling)

by blackinkart



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Demon, Horror, Multi, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackinkart/pseuds/blackinkart
Summary: Due to a demon attack when she was little, 9 yr old Ella lost her mother and was given a large scar on her neck. For the past 7 years, she has had to deal with her father, stepmother and stepsisters abuse. When shes given a chance to escape, shes faced with a choice that may change her life forever.(Includes frightening themes)





	Cracked Glass (Cinderella Retelling)

The sky had been orange that morning, with the clouds blocking parts of the suns rays making certain areas blue. It had reminded Ella of the berry mix that her mother had made her the previous night, making her smile and laugh a little. Even though it was late July, it felt as though it was autumn. Wind whistling every time that Ella went out to feed the farm animals. 

She looked over at her mother sitting across from her, catching a glimpse of the headline of the newspaper that she held in her hands, ‘12 PEOPLE FOUND DEAD AFTER DEMON ATTACK’, followed by many lengthy paragraphs all to difficult for her to read due to the text being much smaller. She honestly thought it was too long of a headline, especially for an event that wasn’t even the worst of the last month. Demon attacks had been increasing in the past few months but no one knows why, or at least that’s what Ella thought. Her parents wouldn’t allow her to read the newspaper, they said the writers didn’t like to leave anything out and therefore the writing can get graphic which they didn’t want her exposed to.

Her mother caght her staring and gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

“Don’t worry about it Ella, the media likes to highlight the bad things that have happened and overlook the good.” She said, tucking the paper back in her leather bag.

Ella knew she was right, why weren’t they writing about the pumpkins finally growing again? Or how Sofia’s Bakery was reopening? But the writers focus on what will grab people’s attention, and unfortunately, it’s all very depressing.

“Tell you what, when we get home we can bake a large blueberry pie and eat it with your father. Does that sound alright?” She asked, holding her hand. Ella nodded vigorously, already imagining her fathers face when they bring out the pie.

They were coming back from the shop because they needed more fabrics so Ella’s mother could make them clothes for a gathering with a few family friends. Her father was a member of the kings royal court, so they often went to important parties. It also wasn’t that out of the ordinary for her father to leave for several days on a business trip, so the time they spent together was precious. 

The gravel that was scattered across the road made the carriage ride bumpy, with faint sounds of the small rocks getting thrown across the road by the wheels. 

Ella’s mind started to wander, thinking about baking pastries and climbing the trees in her backyard. She loved to climb the tree in her backyard that she planted with her mother when she was two, however, now it was fully grown and they both didn’t know how it grew so fast. Her mother told her it was the love they felt while they planted it, but Ella thought that was obscure. She didn’t remember that much from that time, on account of being a toddler, but maybe it rained a lot those few years. The tree has been a large part of her spare time and weekends, having picnics with her family and reading in the shade. It was often cloudy where she lived, and most of the time there was a small breeze, but it never got that cold. 

Ella was brought out of her daze when she felt her mother tapping her on the knee, giving her a small smile. Her mother was a pretty woman, long, curly blonde hair that got extra bright in the summer. However, it was contrasted by her dark brown eyes. Her mouth was shaped as though it was meant to be in a smile, and her skin was pale and smooth. 

“Are you alright?” She asked sweetly. She was good at reading emotions, even if you were completely silent.

If she was being honest, Ella was very much frightened at the rise in attacks. While demons themselves were not always cruel or bloodthirsty, that seemed to be the vast majority of the ones who interacted with humans. The ones who are featured in the papers often look disheveled, scarred, monstrous or bloody. But Ella knew full well some of them were kind and pure hearted, having grown up knowing a few. Some demons even go their entire lives passing as human. However, the idea of them hurting anyone she loves left her feeling scared and depressed. 

“I’m fine, I just didn’t have a very good sleep last night.” She said, hoping she wasn’t caught in the lie. She had actually slept very well, with dreams filled with long trips to the river.

Her mother looked at her for a few seconds, as if reading her to see if she was lying and find what was really upsetting her.

“You know,” she started, “I was very much like you when I was little. Very large imagination that made things seem a lot scarier than they really were.”

There it was, she had caught her. 

“I’m not scared of the demons.” Ella mumbled. But she knew there was no use in trying to cover it up. Of course she was scared, the idea that an attack could happen at any moment and they could kill her. Or worse. 

“I think it is very reasonable to be scared. However, I believe we should try and focus on good things for now. I hope I can do a good job at teaching you how to handle your emotions, but for now let’s focus on something that makes us happy.“ She said.

“I finished the book I was reading,” Ella said, remembering how she read the entire novel in two days, “this one was a lot better than the last one I read with the princess.”

“Well that’s great, what was this one about again?” Her mother asked, eager to get Ella’s mind off the attacks.

“This one was filled with witches and dragons, and they were all trying to get back to their dimension from ours. The main character is a really powerful witch and she helps train her younger sister to help her get better at magic.” Then Ella started rambling about the entire story and before she knew it, she had spoiled the whole book. But her mother didn’t mind, she was glad the way Ella was turning out to be.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did. I really, really did.” 

“I hope you keep reading books when you grow up.”

“What do you mean?” Ella asked, confused about why she wouldn’t.

“Sometimes, when it comes to little girls and their mothers, the mother will try to make the little girl just like her. So the little girls lose what makes them themselves. But this isn’t always the case, parents can be very supportive of their children, like how I hope that your dad and I are. All that really matters to me is that you grow up to be happy and healthy, and something tells me reading makes you very happy. 

“All I need, is for you to be kind and helpful, whether that be at your future job, or at home. Your father and I both hope you can be a strong and intelligent young lady.”

Ella was about to say something when the carriage abruptly stopped, leaving both her and her mother confused. They knew they were only about halfway home and the road was clear today. Ella’s mother craned her neck out the window, checking to see what was going on.

“Why have we stopped?” She called out the window. No response.

Then, they felt the carriage start to move again, slowly at first, then started going very fast.

Ella screamed while being thrown over into her mothers lap, who proceeded to hold on to her tightly. They heard a large ‘crack’ outside the carriage, and they realized a wheel had fallen off. One more ‘crack’ and one more came off. They crashed onto one side, slamming into the wall. 

Both Ella and her mother had hit their heads hard, groaning in pain. The door was trapped underneath them, and the second was locked above them. Ella was crying, clinging on to her mothers arm.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” Her mother said while hugging her.

But it started getting very hot, first under them and then all around. 

Her mother started banging on the door above them, trying desperately to get it open. Ella didn’t realize what was going on, or why her mother had suddenly gotten so scared. But then she looked down, and saw the carriage had caught on fire. She started screaming again, but screaming wasn’t stopping the fire from spreading all around them in the confined space. She tried to get up to help her mom, but the carriage was unbalanced and she fell, directly onto the fire.

“ELLA!” She heard her mother yell, but it sounded muffled.

She finally got the door open and picked up Ella gently but quickly through it and climbed out immediately after. However, they forgot how the carriage was unbalanced and they both fell off the top. Ella had landed on the grass, barely missing the fire, but her mother’s head had hit a large rock and knocked her out.

Ella felt the worst pain she has ever felt on her neck, and when she reached to touch it she flinched and started to cry. When she looked at her hand, she saw it was drenched in blood.

She called out to her mother but there was no response. One more time, and no response. She craned her neck as much as she could to look at her, and what she saw made her scream. There was a figure standing over her, almost 10 feet tall, covered in tar and smoke. Teeth that were much too long and eyes that burned yours when you looked at them. 

A demon.

Ella knew exactly what was going to happen. They were both going to die. Her mind started going to the darkest and most gruesome things of what this creature was going to do to them.

She could barely see the sky, there was too much smoke. Everything was getting blurry, her heart was racing too fast and her breaths were shaking. Her screams died down as she felt more and more dizzy, most likely from blood loss. 

All she saw before she passed out was the creature, standing over her mother, looking directly at her with the most terrifying smile that she’d never forget.


End file.
